Xiaolin Murder
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: Someone is jealous of the dragons and kills them off one by one. Can the remaining dragon figure out who it is and stop them before it's too late? COMPLETED
1. The Warning

Yes, I'm back! 

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

Chapter 1: The Warning

"Alright Opie, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The challenge is the first one to fall off the rock pillars loses. My Monsoon Sandals against your Orb of Tornami!" said Jack Spicer eager as ever to win a showdown.

"Alright, Jack Spicer. I accept your challenge. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" replied Omi.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" yelled both challengers.

"Orb of Tornami Ice!" commanded Omi.

The ice followed Jack in the air as he used his heli-pack to navigate around the tall rock pillars that he was supposed to be on and trying not to fall of. As Jack was doing this, he let out the girl scream that made him famous.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jack as he flew around until he realized he could stop the ice. He flew almost straight into a rock but turned when he was two inches away from a rock causing the ice to freeze the rock. Jack turned around and landed on a pillar and said "How do you--- Oh Crud." Jack was frozen by Omi with another blast from the Orb of Tornami.

"Haha, Jack Spicer! You were unable to see my attack when you were running away from my first one! Haha! In your head!" said a very arrogant Omi as he talked to frozen Jack, who could not hear anything.

"It's in your---forget it." said Raimundo obviously annoyed.

"Forget what?" asked Omi.

"JUST GET THE ELEPHANT EAR!" screamed Raimundo.

"Do not worry, it is in the cat." said Omi very calmly.

Raimundo just mumbled thing out loud in anger because one of his very annoying friends could not say anything in slang.

Omi, as he promised, leapt over to the rock where Jack was frozen. He flicked the ice with one finger and Jack fell over. Having Jack "fallen", Omi won the showdown.

Their surroundings went back to normal. They were in meadow with strange rocks that poked out of the ground. Jack was still frozen, and a purple figure started floating around him.

"Idiotic fool." muttered Wuya as she floated around Jack.

"Great work, kiddies. Now let's blow this joint." and with that Dojo tranformed into the 40 foot dragon. The dragons hopped on Dojo, while Wuya was trying to defrost Jack by screaming at him and yelling all the anger out of her system.

Later that day after they got back from the meadow, Clay and Raimundo were playing keep away from Omi with the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll. Kimiko was playing video games while leaning against the wall.

"Stop this at once! I merely want to see what the Elephant Ear does." Omi tiredly said.

"Ha! You'll have to catch the scroll first!" laughed Raimundo.

"This pokin' fun at the lil' feller is more fun than a barrel of monkeys." Clay admitted.

"Yeah, and we got our monkey right here!" joked Raimundo.

Raimundo threw the scroll to Kimiko and hit her square in the face. The scroll then fell onto the floor.

"Grrr, Raimundo! You always have to do this don't you!" Kimiko spat. Her face was red out of anger.

"I'll read it. Alright, Omi?" Kimiko bent down and picked the scroll up. Omi nodded happily. Before she read it, a daggar with a note knocked the scroll out of her hands and the knife hit the wall. That really spooked Kimiko.

"OMFG! What was that! I bet was you Raimundo!" was the cleaned up version of what she said. She pulled the daggar out of the wall and read the note.

"To the Dragons, Look out behind you! I shall be watching you from far away, plotting for that glorious day when I shall kill you nasty brats!" Kimiko read.

"Nice note, Rai."

"Hey, it wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?"

"Maybe it was Jack!"

"Puh-lease!"

Omi and Clay watched as Kimiko and Raimundo argued. While they were arguing, Omi snuck a look at the note. It was written neatly in cursive.

"Well it wasn't me!" Rai continued.

"Uh huh, I believe you, NOT!"

"Guys stop fightin'!" yelled Clay.

"Clay is right and who could defeat us in battle? And besides..." The dragons listened in closely as Omi spoke

"Kimiko did not read the scroll!" The rest of the dragons fell down anime style.

Meanwhile Far Away

"Hehehe, this will be easier then I thought" said a suspicious person covered by the shadows holding another note pinned to a similar daggar.

TBC

Read and review, please!


	2. The First Victim

Chapter 2: The First Victim

Everyday, the dragons had to get up at five o' clock in the morning to eat breakfast, get ready for training, and train. Sometime after lunch at Noontime, they would have a break. They would usually have to go get a Shen-Gong-Wu around this time. Nobody knew why most Shen-Gong-Wu would activate during this time, but it sure was convienent.

On this day, the dragons woke at five and ate breakfast and got ready for training. However, only one dragon went outside to start training with Master Fung. I know you know who it is.

"Omi, where are the other students?" asked Master Fung in a calm voice.

"They are inside in their rooms, for they are afraid they might get killed." Omi said while balancing on his head.

"Why are they afraid of getting killed?" questioned Master Fung.

"Someone sent a note to us last night that said just that." replied Omi, now trying to keep his balance as he stood on a log with one foot.

"I shall go and speak to them." said Master Fung as he went inside.

"May your luck be good, Master Fung." said Omi as he jumped into the grass.

"So as yours, young one."

"Huh?" Omi said as he fell into the grass head first. Just then, a squirrel jumped out of a bush and ran towards Omi. Omi saw it and ran inside with his arms in the air. The squirrel just stood there and shook a little fist toward Omi who had followed Master Fung.

"Young ones, Omi tells me that you are too frightened to go to training. Is this true?" asked Master Fung.

"Yes, Master Fung, but that's only because someone sent us a note saying just that." answered Kimiko.

"Well no one will attack you during training because we have monk security." Master Fung said.

"We have security!" all four dragons asked.

"Hey now, we may never know when Wuya decides to bring back Mala Mala Jong, do we?" replied Master Fung.

"Ok then, count us on board for trainin' Master Fung." Clay said nervously.

Just as everybody went outside, Dojo came out with the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll.

"Hey there, Shen---Ahh" Dojo sneezed "Alright, what was I about to say? Oh yeah, Shen-Gong-Wu alert."

"What is it?" Raimundo asked.

"It's the Disk of the Elements. The user has the power to call out an element, and guess what comes out?" Dojo said congested.

"Candy?" asked Omi.

"Yes, candy comes ou--- No the element comes out!" Dojo replied.

"So you can keep shooting at your enemy?" asked Kimiko.

"You would think so, but no. It's solar-powered." Dojo replied.

"How modern." Kimiko said.

"Come on, let's go." Dojo said as he grew, then shrank. "Oh, I think my co---" Dojo sneezed "My cold is affecting me. I can't go."

"That's no problem, we'll take the Silver Manta Ray, and Dojo can stay with Master Fung." Clay reasoned.

"I cannot watch Dojo, for, for I must write progress reports for your parents on how you young ones are progressing here. One of you must stay to watch him." Master Fung said quickly as he left.

There was nothing but silence.

"Now don't everybody jump at once." Dojo said sarcastically.

Everybody looked at Omi.

"Hey do not look at me, I watched him last time." Omi cried.

"I have a great bunch of friends." Dojo mumbled to himself sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll stay." Kimiko said finally after a long time.

"Oh thank you, Kimiko! We'll paint our nails, braid our hair, and trade beauty secrets!" Dojo said excitedly.

"Great." Kimiko replied dully.

"We got to go, we'll let you girls, emphasis on the girls, get started. Bye!" Raimundo said as he, Omi, and Clay ran towards the vault.

"So, where do we start?" asked Dojo.

All Kimiko just did was stare at the ceiling. She decided to play some video games, then email some friends, and maybe watch a little tv. She walked towards her room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Dojo as he slithered toward Kimiko. Dojo wasn't sure what to do, but got an idea as he layed on Kimiko's mat.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" ; snored Dojo.

Kimiko was playing solitare when she heard something.

"Kimiko" said a soft, low voice. It was faint, but she heard it.

She opened her door and heard it again coming from outside. 'It's probably the guys trying to put Rai's plan in motion,' she thought.

"Hello? Anybody here? I know it's you, Rai." She said as walked outside. It was dark and flurries starting falling. She hugged herself and shivered.

"Kimikooooooooooooo", the voice said again. This time it was coming from the rose garden. Kimiko walked there and noticed how the roses were yet to blossom, when they were blossoming early today. Roses were always her favorite flowers, and this was her favorite place to think. She walked towards the fountain and looked in the shallow waters. She saw a shadow creep behind her in the corner of her eye. She turned around and gasped.

"You! What are you doing here? Was it you who called me out here,---" She stopped herself from saying the name as she saw him take out a similar looking daggar as the one that was thrown at her.

She gasped again.

She realized it was him who had sent the note and this was no joke. Her blue eyes widened. She never expected him to do this. Unfortunately, she was a little too late.

He edged closer.

"You. You, it was you! I can't believe you b---" those were the last words she said.

He had stabbed the gold encrested daggar through her heart.

She shed tears as she collasped.

He checked her pulse. "Dead, good. Goodbye Kimiko, you little brat."

The person dragged Kimiko's body under the rosebush, only leaving her hand out to show where she was.

The person left a note

'One down; Three left to go! You are next, blondie!'

TBC 


	3. A Blazin' Funeral

Chapter 3: A Blazin' Funeral

Omi was just waking up as he heard something coming from outside.

"Ewwww, Rai! Cut it out!" cried Kimiko as she tried to run away from Raimundo. Raimundo was showing her a huge cut that was his leg he had gotten while he was in his circus days.

"You believe me now?" asked Rai.

"Yes! Okay, I believe you got it while trying to wrestle an alligator!" huffed Kimiko as she tried to catch her breath.

Omi heard Kimiko's voice and looked out his window. There he saw Clay sitting against a tree, napping, he guessed. Raimundo was standing there, rolling down his pants leg. Omi noticed both boys wore black suits instead of their usual clothes. There was Kimiko, wearing a long sleeve, dark blue dress that went past her knees. She had her hands on her knees and catching her breath. She noticed Omi and went over to his window.

"Come on, Omi, or you'll be late!" Kimiko sang.

"Yeah, come on!" a now awake Clay and Raimundo said.

"Late for what?" Omi asked.

" For my funeral, silly." Kimiko replied. She raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget?"

"Huh?" asked Omi.

"Remember? I died last week!" replied Kimiko.

Suddenly Omi woke up. 'It was just a dream. Or are my tiger instincts trying to tell me something?' Omi thought to himself.

He looked outside his window and saw Clay and Raimundo talking and wearing the exact same suits they were wearing in Omi's dream. They were not smiling. Omi remember that today was Kimiko's funeral. Omi still remembered how he found her. He remembered he also needed to speak with her there.  
(Flashback)

"Kimiko! We have returned and we are victorious! We have the Disk of the Elements!" Omi shouted as soon as he was inside the temple, holding the disk. There was no reply, only silence. Omi thought that Kimiko was in her room playing video games. He went there, but she wasn't there.

"Dojo, have you seen Kimiko?" Omi asked waking up the dragon.

"Huh? Oh, hello Omi! Kimiko? She was here a minute ago." Dojo replied sleepily.

"Thank you for your not helping information." said Omi.

"Anytime." was the last thing Dojo said before falling asleep again. Omi searched the temple, but could not find Kimiko. He thought he would need the help of his fellow dragons, so he asked them.

"My friends, I cannot find Kimiko anywhere! I wish for you to help me!" Omi asked Clay and Raimundo.

"Sure, I'm just afraid that whoever wrote the note didn't get to her first." Clay said.

"Okay, I'll show her the cut I got when there was an alligator in the family tent." Raimundo agreed.

"I have looked all over the temple, so she must be outside!" Omi finally for once saying something smart.

"Rai, you look over by the gate. Omi, you look by the garden. I will look by the trainin' yard." Clay said.

Omi went by the garden. There was a garden all around the fountain, and a sand garden. He went over to the rose bush. Kimiko loved the roses. 'Kimiko will thank me if I get her a rose' Omi thought. He went to pull out a rose, but saw something under the bush. He looked under there. He found Kimiko!

"Kimiko! I have found you!" Omi said realising that Kimiko was not awake.

"My friends! I found Kimiko! But she is not awaking!" Omi yelled. Clay and Raimundo ran to where Omi was by the rosebush. Raimundo removed the brush with his hand.

"Oh no." Raimundo said. Clay took a look too and took off his hat.

"What is wrong? Is not Kimiko well?" Omi asked.

"Omi, she's, she's, she's dead!" Rai answered.

"Should not she be well soon?" questioned Omi, obviously showing off that no one ever told him the 'what happens when people die' speech.

"No, feller" Clay answered.

"We must get Master Fung!" Omi shouted. With that, Omi hurried inside to get him. He came out a minute later with Master Fung.

Raimundo was too busy staring at Kimiko. The murderer had left the dagger, just standing there on her chest. He noticed there were initials carved on the blade. The initials were D. F. He thought about who he knew with the initials of D. F. No one came up. He saw a note pinned to the blade. He grabbed the note, careful not to get his fingerprints on the daggar. He accidently touched her arm and felt her skin. It was not at all cold and pale. Well, paler than normal. She was warm. He even swore he saw her twitch, but brushed it off as his imagination. He read the note and gave it to Clay. Clay read it and his face was pale.

"We must call the proper authorities and Kimiko's parents." Master Fung said calmly.

"Poor Kimiko. That must have hurt more than sitting on a needle in a haystack." said the blond cowboy sadly.

Soon afterwards, the police came. They took her body, and search the area for clues. The cops looked at the note and told Clay not to worry. The murderer would have a tough time getting through the police security, but Clay didn't relax.

"Alright, people, Miss Tohomiko was murdered early tonight. She was murdered around here, because the body wasn't moved much." said the detective. "We don't have any clues right now, so everyone is a suspect. You will all be questioned. Although the murderer might have escaped, we must check if any of you guys are the murderer or are in cahoots with him."

"But what if we have an alibi?" asked Raimundo.

"It depends."

After the questioning, everybody went back to the temple. Raimundo never told the cops about the knife. They would see it themselves. Kimiko's parents decided to have her funeral a week later.

(End Flashback)

Omi got ready by putting on his suit. Master Fung had gotten suits for Rai, Clay, Omi, as well as himself. Omi went outside to the fountain. He looked at his reflection. He looked like the businessman he saw talking on a cellphone in New York.

He went over by Rai and Clay and said he was ready. Master Fung came out in a suit as well.

Dojo, was over his cold, grew to 40 feet tall , and Master Fung and the rest of the dragons jumped on. Dojo flew to Kimiko's little hometown, known as Tokyo, Japan.

They arrived at her funeral on time, and Mrs. and Mr. Tohomiko, greeted the dragons and Master Fung. They saw Kimiko's coffin. The coffin was closed. Her parents said they couldn't bare to see her like this.

Omi thought the funeral was quite boring. When the minister was saying prayers, Omi thought to himself. 'Hmmmmmm, I wonder if there will be cake afterwards! Mmmmmmm, me like cake! Me! Me! O-Me! O-Me! Hmmmmmmmm, Omi! Omi!'

The minister asked for a moment of silence. After the moment people still stayed silent. All Raimundo thought was how he was going to miss her. Suddenly, who else would break the silence except for a short, bald monk.

"O-me! O-me! Omi! Omi! Omi! Omi!" Omi yelled at the power of his name.

Raimundo was getting ticked off. Come on, what would you do if a little kid was being annoying and saying his name over and over again at your best friend's funeral?

"Omi! Stop!" whispered Raimundo.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you're annoying!"

"But I wish to delight all these sad people!"

"You can't Omi!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're sad for Kimiko!"

"Speaking of Kimiko, I have not seen her yet! Where is she?"

"She's never coming back ever again, alright!"

"Oh, don't be silly, man."

"Omi. . ."

"You said that this is Kimiko's funeral! She must be here!"

"Don't you get it? She's D-E-A-D! Dead! Never coming back again!"

"What?"

"That's what happens when people die, Omi. They will never come back."

"So that means Kimiko will never talk to me again?"

"Yes."

"But we need her!"

"Too bad, Omi."

Everyone at the funeral was listening because Raimundo and Omi were screaming. Afterwards, there was a reception. Kimiko's parents asked the dragons if they can pack up Kimiko's stuff and send it to Tokyo, since it was too painful for them to go through her things.

Raimundo and Clay already had Kimiko's clothes packed, and it took five days straight, since she had so much clothes. After they finished packing clothes, they let Omi help them pack the rest of Kimiko's things, because you know Omi would ask all sorts of stuff if he helped with the clothes.

Clay and Omi had a break after they finished packing up half of the rest of her stuff. Raimundo just kept packing.

When Raimundo found Kim's PDA, he saw that she had an email and it was a replied email. He wanted to play with her like they used to and check all the emails that had started with the original message that was named 'keiko!'.

To: 'Hey Keiko,

I need your help like you used to help me! There's a guy here, and he's always playing tricks on me, and his name is Rai, and I can't get him out of my head! What do you think? Email me soon!

xoxo -Kimiko From: thought for a moment, 'She liked me, too?'. He then checked the new message which was the reply.

To: 'Yo Kim!

Sounds like you're in love! Rai and Kimi in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! You know how the rest goes! Be sure to send me an invite to your wedding! LOL! J/K! Usagi and Rei say hi!

xoxo -Keiko From: thought for a second, then heard Clay and Omi coming. He quickly erased these messages and packed up the PDA.

(Meanwhile Far Away)

"Heh, wonder if I can take down two at once." said the person covered by the shadows, but this time, holding a daggar that had the initials of D. F.

TBC 


	4. Omi's Turn

Chapter 4: Omi's Turn

"Omi..."

All Omi saw was darkness.

"Oooooomi!" said the voice that sounded like a girl.

Nothing but darkness.

"Omi!" the voice had said.

Omi turned to the direction of the voice. He saw a path behind him. He started to follow the path.

"Omi!"

He followed the path, until the path took him to the edge of a cliff. Omi looked around. It was day, yet the sky was dark. All plant life had died and/or shriveled and turned black. It looked exactly like what had happened to the landscape when Wuya had been brought back.

"Omi!"

Omi turned around and he was face to face with three tombstones. The one in the middle simply said 'Kimiko Tohomiko'. The tombstone left of Omi said 'Raimundo Pedrosa'. He turned to the one on the right. It said 'Clay Bailey'.

"My friends!" Omi shouted.

"Oooooomi!"

Omi turned around. There was another tombstone. It said 'Omi'. Omi collasped to his knees and clutched his head. Did this really happen? Omi had no memory of this.

"Oooooooooooomi! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Omi asked, confused.

"Omi, wake up!" Dojo shouted.

Omi awoke with a jump.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up all day! My voice is hoarse just thinking about it." complained Dojo.

Omi looked at his surroundings. It was his room at the temple. It was just another dream. Dojo kept rambling about his hoarse voice. Omi shrugged him off.

"Dojo, care to explain to me why you woke me up?" Omi asked.

"Oh yeah. Master Fung wanted to talk to you." Dojo replied.

Omi hurried to Master Fung's room without saying anything to Dojo.

"Well, good bye to you too, Omi!" Dojo shouted after him.

Omi walked into Master Fung's room and found him at his desk. Master Fung was busy writing something down, when Omi noticed his handwriting. It was neat and little familiar...

"Yes, Omi?" Master Fung asked, no longer busy.

"Dojo said you wanted to speak with me...?"

"Why yes, Omi. I have discovered that the killer behind Kimiko's murder is from the Heylin side." Master Fung announced.

"Was it Jack Spicer?" Omi curiously asked.

"No, you see. Wuya is a famous Heylin witch, and as a result of her popularity, she has many cults and clubs dedicated after her. I have discovered that someone from a cult is behind all this." Master Fung calmly explained.

"Well, it does make some dollars..." Omi said.

"I believe you mean 'sense', young one?" Master Fung asked.

"That does not make any dollars, Master Fung." Omi said before he walked out.

"Dollars and cents..." Master Fung grumbled.

TBC 


	5. Two for the Price of One Part 1

Chapter 5: Two for the Price of One (Part 1)

Raimundo had thought that it wouldn't be this soon before they had to go hunting for Shen-Gong-Wu. He looked around. He was on Dojo's back as Dojo was flying through the skies. Omi was at his usual position, near Dojo's head. There was an empty spot between Omi and him.

Kimiko's spot.

He turned around and saw Clay, apparently in deep thought, for his blue eyes were not focused on anything in particular.

Rai turned his look to the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll he held in his hands. He remembered it was just two weeks ago when he threw this scroll in her face. How cute her angry face had gotten. 'Whoa', he thought, 'Did I just think that?'

He opened the scroll. The Goggles of Dashi had revealed themselves.

"Allows you to see in the dark. Kinda like night vision goggles, right?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, but combined with the Eye of Dashi, they can cause much more damage. Think of it this way, the goggles amplify the power of the eye." Dojo replied.

"Okaaaay." Rai said hesitantly.

Omi had remained silent ever since he spoke with Master Fung. Kimiko's death hit him harder than Jack's bots ever could.

"Okay, we're here. Let's try to bag the Wu, without much too trouble, alright fellas?" Dojo said.

The others just nodded.

Raimundo looked at his surroundings. He noticed the cave in a small cliff.

"In there?" He asked.

Dojo replied, "Hey, it was Dashi's idea to put the goggles in a dark place."

"Alright, let's go already." said Rai with no enthusiasm.

The remaining dragons entered the cave. The cave was pitch black. They started walking deeper in the cave until they could not see the sunlight through the entrance.

Raimundo heard something, something faint. It kind of sounded like a rock moving.

"Did any of you guys hear that?" Rai asked.

Clay raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someth------------------------Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The ground collapsed underneath them. They had landed in another dirt tunnel.

"Alright, anyone dead? Please speak up." Dojo said.

Raimundo gave Dojo a look no one could see because of the darkness.

"Okay, I guess no one's dead." Dojo replied.

"Is the Wu near here?" Rai asked.

"Yup, I'm getting a major rash, here." Dojo said.

'Too much information' Rai could almost hear Kimiko say.

"Which way?" asked Clay while facing three different directions.

"Hmmm, I can't tell. We'll have to split up into three groups. Each group will take a different way in the fork. I'll take the 'vow of silence' monk over here." And with that, Dojo slithered onto Omi's arm and Omi walked off in the left tunnel.

"I guess we'll be seperate." Clay said.

"I guess so."

Rai and Clay each took off in the other two tunnels. As soon as they left, a figure stepped out of the shadows. A yellow tooth grin can be seen.

Raimundo had chosen the tunnel to the right. He wandered into before he realized he had left.

He heard something again. Aside from the occasional water drop, he heard footsteps.

He knew too well from Kimiko's experience, and started to walk again, and watching from the corner of his eye behind him.

He saw a hand going for his shoulder.

The hand was holding a daggar.

Rai quickly turned around and pushed the person into the wall. He put his hand on their neck as if he were to choke them.

The person quickly dropped his daggar.

Rai gasped as he saw the person.

"Jack Spicer?" He whispered.

TBC 


	6. Two for the Price of One Part 2

Previously on Xiaolin Murder...

Rai gasped as he saw the person.

"Jack Spicer?" He whispered.

TBC

Chapter 6: Two for the Price of One (Part 2)

Raimundo could not believe it.

Well, he could almost believe it.

Jack Spicer was the murderer.

Rai could not believe that Kimiko was killed by Jack Spicer.

"Are you going to just stand there, staring in the beautiful eyes of Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, or do something?" Jack asked.

Rai came back to earth and realized he was still holding Jack by the neck.

"What were you doing?" Rai asked, squeezing Jack's neck harder.

"Can't, Breathe!" Jack managed out.

Rai loosened his grip.

"Alright already, it was a joke!" Jack spat out. "Look at that knife I was holding, it's rubber!"

Rai let Jack go and picked up the daggar. Rubber.

"Since you don't need me, I'll be---Ahhhhhh!" Jack ducked and screamed as Rai threw the rubber knife at him.

"You're crazy!" Jack said as he took off. Rai smirked.

He continued to walk down the tunnel. He kept walking until he found a room. It was all dark inside and was bare excluding a hole in the wall.

Rai walked up to it and put his hand in the hole. His hand had found something in the hole. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He looked it them. They were a pair of silver goggles. He found the Goggles of Dashi! Rai smiled. The easy part was over. He now had to find Clay, Omi, and Dojo. That was the hard part.

Rai sighed and turned around. He saw someone standing in the shadows.

"Jack Spicer, what are doing? Hey wait, you're not Jack Spicer. What are you doing here?" Rai asked.

The person came nearer.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" He asked the person.

The person just walked closer until he was at arms length to Raimundo.

"Oook, you're freaking me out right now..." Rai said as he experienced an eerie feeling.

The person pulled out a gold encrested daggar.

Realization struck Rai as he realized that this person is the murderer. Before the murderer had a chance to plunge it into Raimundo, the murderer was on the floor with his hand over his new wound on his lower jaw from Rai's hand.

Rai ran out of that room as soon as he realized he had a chance to run.

The murderer pulled himself together, picked up the daggar after he had dropped it, stood up, and began chasing after Rai.

Rai continued running through the tunnel, screaming for help. A certain blond cowboy stuck his head out of a hole in the wall which surprised Rai, of course.

"What's the matter?" Clay asked.

Rai had stopped when he saw the his hat poke out of the wall. He was gasping for air and couldn't breathe.

"Didja find the goggles?" Clay asked again.

Rai nodded.

"The murderer..." Rai mumbled.

Clay's eyes went wide as he realized what Rai had mumbled.

"Keep runnin' down the tunnel, and we'll meet back at the fork!" Clay shouted before he left. Raimundo just continued running.

It wasn't long until the two boys met up with each other. They went the way Omi had gone originally to find the little guy. However, they were stopped by rocks that were blocking the way.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?" Clay asked tiredly.

"Fight him off." Raimundo replied confidently.

Clay looked at him as if Raimundo had three heads.

"What do ya mean, Rai?" Clay asked in disbelief.

"I mean, there is only one of him and two of us. We could probably hold him off." Rai answered.

"But he has weapons!" Clay shouted.

"It's our only choice." Raimundo answered sadly.

Clay nodded.

It was all silent, except for the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder, until the murderer was there.

"Well now, I have you right where I want you, Clay. And look! I've got two for the price of one!" the murderer said dully.

"It will be a million years before you can kill me, and even then you could not, old man." Rai said confidently, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ohh, why can't you make this easier for yourself and surrender?" the murderer said as if he were talking to babies.

"Because you're a dirty snake!" Clay said.

"Oh now, you've insulted me! Kimiko was a lot easier to kill, she didn't even scream." the murderer smirked.

At the sound of her name, Rai ran straight for him and tried to punch him again, but he was too quick. He grabbed Raimundo by the neck and...

Omi was lost. He did not where he was going and he did not care. Ever since there was that rockslide behind them, Dojo was talking non-stop. It was as if Omi's talkingness was placed into Dojo.

Dojo was talking about the time he was last in this cave with Dashi and what had happened to their map. Dojo smiled. He had gotten dust in his nose and sneezed a fireball out, which burned the map. Dashi was so mad. They had almost left the cave with the Shen-Gong-Wu, because it was so useful.

Omi turned his thoughts on something else, like what would've happened if Kimiko was still alive. But his thoughts were interrupted by two screams and then two thumps. Something had happened. Omi had to find out what. So he ran in the direction of the noise.

TBC 


	7. Lost

Chapter 7: Lost

Omi was lost. He did not know why someone would want to kill anyone. He was sad when he found out that Kimiko would never wake up and talk to him. Tell him that this was all a joke. Omi sighed. A different minister was saying prayers for two different deceased boys. Raimundo and Clay.

Omi was in Raimundo's and Clay's funeral. Their families thought it would be better if they had one funeral instead of two.

Omi shifted in his seat. The suit he was wearing was very uncomfortable. It was the same suit he wore to Kimiko's funeral.

Omi looked over to the two different caskets that was closed that everyone was gazing upon and weeping for. Master Fung had said that the caskets held the bodies of the fallen boys.

Omi was back at the temple back in his old clothes. He was lying down on his mat staring into -as Kimiko would say- staring into sky. The temple was deathly quiet. Omi felt like he was the only dragon at the temple again.

A snicker of laughs brought him back to Earth. They sounded a lot like Kimiko, Rai, and Clay!

Omi ran into a hallway and saw Dojo laughing wildly while facing someone who was at the corner. The person, or group of people were blocked from Omi's view by the wall.

"Oh, you guys slay me!" Dojo shouted while still giggling. He did not notice Omi.

Omi stayed in the same place where he could not see the people.

"Dojo, who are you talking to?" Omi asked.

Dojo looked alarmed, then looked at Omi.

He shouted very loudly, "Oh, hello Omi! How're you doing!"

Omi heard footsteps running away from Dojo and even heard a 'Shhh!'

"Who was that?" Omi asked again.

"Oh that? That was, um no one! I was just laughing at something I remember Raimundo telling me!" Dojo said making it up as he talked.

"Okay, Dojo. You are geeking me out right now..." Omi said suspious of what Dojo just said.

"Uh, right. Listen kid, I gotta talk to Master Fung, alright?" Dojo said before slithering off.

Omi went back to his room. He thought of Dojo, the group of people, the murderer, what Master Fung had said who the suspect might be, and for some strange reason thought about Master Fung's handwriting. It was really familiar, but Omi could not put his finger on it...

...until it hit like a sack of bricks.

TBC 


	8. Feeling of Betrayal

Yeah, yeah, I know I forgot the disclaimer for every chapter but the first one.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me!

Previously on Xiaolin Murder...

Omi went back to his room. He thought of Dojo, the group of people, the murderer, what Master Fung had said who the suspect might be, and for some strange reason thought about Master Fung's handwriting. It was really familiar, but Omi could not put his finger on it...

...until it hit like a sack of bricks.

TBC

Chapter 8: Feeling of Betrayal

Omi could not believe it. He couldn't believe it. He would never believe it. He wouldn't even dream of believing it.

But all the clues pointed to his direction.

His direction.

Omi thought he was good.

Omi thought that he would not hurt something or someone that did not deserve it.

But in reality, it was the opposite.

All the clues pointed to his direction.

Omi could not believe that Master Fung, his master, his teacher, his role-model, his friend, would betray and hurt his friends.

Physically and emotionally, hurt them.

Murder them even.

But...

...Why?

Had they done something that betrayed Master Fung?

Something that made him mad?

Something that betrayed everything good?

What had they done?

If they had done something such as this, then Omi would not have done it.

So it was safe to say that he was probably safe, right?

Omi thought about what he had just thought.

No! His friends would never do anything like that! Except Raimundo, that is. No, even Raimundo would never do that, again!

His friends were the bringers of good and justice, protectors of the weak and innocent, scavengers of the mythical items and stopping evil, namely Jack Spicer, from using them to rule the world.

If his friends were bringers of good, then doesn't that mean that whoever killed them was evil?

If Master Fung killed them, then wouldn't that mean he was evil?

And if Master Fung was evil and murdering the bringers of good, then wouldn't that mean that Omi, himself was next?

He was next!

Omi ran right out of his room and ran through the hallway where he met Dojo previously that day, ran past Dojo's bloody corpse, ran outside to notice that it was nighttime, and headed for the gate.

Omi was not excepting to run into the very person he was running from.

TBC


	9. Cat and Mouse

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me!

Previously on Xiaolin Murder...

Omi ran right out of his room and ran through the hallway where he met Dojo previously that day, ran past Dojo's bloody corpse, ran outside to notice that it was nighttime, and headed for the gate.

Omi was not excepting to run into the very person he was running from.

TBC

Chapter 9: Cat and Mouse

"Where are you going, Omi?" Master Fung said sarcastically.

"Out of the way, from you!" Omi said before running.

Master Fung sighed. "Why must there always be a chase involved?"

Master Fung started after Omi and mumbled, "I'm getting to old for this."

Omi was running for his life. He was trapped at the temple.

Master Fung had bolted the gates to keep Omi from escaping. Omi wondered how he could have bolted the gates, when just a few hours ago, they were open. But, now was not the time to be wondering about that.

Master Fung stopped chasing Omi. He realized in order to catch Omi, he must be different in the way he had murdered the others, he had to set a trap.

Omi slowed his pace but did not stop when he realized Master Fung was not following.

Master Fung.

Omi did not know why he still called Master Fung, 'Master Fung'. It was probably because that's what Omi had called him all his life. Omi had to keep his mind straight.

He thought about where he could hide before he had a chance to escape and leave the temple.

The vault? He could protect himself with the Shen-Gong-Wu sure, but Master Fung had gotten smart and installed a protection spell on it to prevent Jack Spicer from stealing the contents inside. Great time for it too...

The Bedrooms? Too obvious.

Master Fung's office? He would probably be there.

Omi went through the other buildings around in his mind, but could not find anywhere suitable, except for one place. No one else knew about that place, he thought.

Omi managed to climb on top of the building where the bedrooms were. He then tapped his foot around to find the loose board. He found it and removed it. He looked inside. It was dark. He shrugged and crawled inside, putting the board back in place.

Omi crawled around until he found his lamp and opened it. When Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay arrived at the temple for the first time, they had introduced Omi to technology. He was very thankful for his battery-powered lamp.

Omi looked around at his secret hiding place he had discovered when he was younger. He came here when he needed to think. He stopped coming here, a short time after the others had arrived. It was very dusty in there. All that was in the very small room were empty crates. Omi sat down and hugged his knees. He was all alone now.

Master Fung sat in his office admiring the trap he had just set. He put his hands behind his head and rested his legs on his desk. Now there was nothing left to do but wait. Omi needed to think that he could not find him. Then, that was the time to strike.

A voice interupted his thoughts.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?"

"Yes, and now."

TBC

Just to let reviewers know, the next few chapters will be about Master Fung's past and his motives.


	10. Revelations Part 1

Xiaolin Showdown does not and will not belong to me.

Chapter 10: Revelations (Part 1)

(61 years earlier)

The monks of the Xiaolin Temple chattered about the events currently going on. The temple was about recieve a new student, and it was rumored that this student was one of the few fabled 'Chosen Ones'.

About five years earlier, the monks had heard that a lost descendent of the great Grand Master Dashi had given birth to a new heir. The descendent herself had died due to complications of birth, but her son lived. Guardianship of the child was granted to the father, the descendent's husband.

The monks notified the father about the child's significance, and that the child must be trained as soon as he came into age, but the father would not listen.

He claimed that his son would be a farmer, as he is, and that the boy would never be the 'ruler of you crazy magick people'.

The sad thing was, he never lived long enough to make sure this would never happen.

When the boy was about four and a half years old, his father was involved in an accident. He had fallen off of his horse while plowing his fields and had broken his neck. He lived, but not for much longer.

The father had been sick for two months until, one night, he went quietly during his sleep.

The boy's aunt had discovered the boy next to his father's body the next morning.

The boy's guardian from then on was his father's sister, or his aunt.

The temple had sent a letter to the boy's aunt saying that the boy was old enough to be trained.

His aunt had agreed for the boy to be trained, because unlike her brother, she believed that her nephew was destined for something much more than just being a farmer.

When the boy arrived at the temple, he would not speak to anyone, until one day a monk by the name of Hui came up to him. Hui was different than the other monks. He was in his late 20s, and was very idealistic.

"Hello there."

The boy just stared.

"Ahh, I guess you're the silent type, right?"

The boy blinked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. My name is Master Hui, but you can call me Hui, just not infront of those other 'formal' monks. They believe that it's wrong to call someone older than they are by the first name. As if someone is older than them." Master Hui told the little boy.

The boy found interest at the ground and turned his gaze downward.

"What's your name?" Master Hui asked.

The boy stared at Master Hui. No one at the temple asked for his name. They just called him 'boy'. The boy noticed that Master Hui was younger than the other monks, but not quite young. Master Hui had brown eyes and black hair.

"You're not going to talk, are you?" Master Hui questioned.

"Name... is..."

Master Hui listened.

"Dashi, Dashi Fung."

TBC


	11. Revelations Part 2

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

Chapter 11: Revelations (part 2)

(12 years later)

The 'Chosen One', or Dashi Fung as his mother named him, was now an arrogant, cocky, and impatient sixteen year old, and the dragon of the water.

Dashi Fung hadn't recieved his elemental abilities yet, and Master Hui told him they would come to him when he was ready.

He had been training with Master Hui for more than 12 years now.

He was now currently on a mission with Master Hui to recover an ancient artifact that had unearthed itself in an earthquake in Hong Kong. The discoverer of the artifact was quite fluent in Ancient Chinese writings, and had read that if the artifact was opened, death and destruction would follow. He quickly notified the Xiaolin temple, and they had sent two of their warriors.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Aren't we there yet?

"Not yet!"

"How about now?"

"Do you see Hong Kong here?"

"Well, no."

"Then we're not there yet."

"But come on! Why did we walk? Couldn't Dojo have taken us?" Dashi asked.

"You know Dojo only provides transportation for Shen-Gong-Wu hunting." Hui replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but there isn't any Shen-Gong-Wu activating themselves!" Dashi exclaimed.

"It's prophesied that they will reveal themselves when there is a Chosen One to claim them. Which is a matter of time." Hui reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Dashi muttered.

"You must take your responsibilities seriously, Dashi." Hui said with a straight face.

"I know, I know. You're starting to sound like the other monks." Hui raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault if I am starting to see why the monks act like they do." Hui replied.

"But it's not my fault you are."

Hui stopped walking, and raised his eyebrow. "I'm starting to regret that I became your master." He said sarcastiscally.

Dashi turned around. "Well too bad. What's done is done."

Hui started walking again.

"You know you're like a father to me." Dashi said.

Hui looked at him. "Then why don't you listen?"

"Because I'm at that age where sons do not listen to their fathers."

"Considering your ego, you'd never leave it." Hui sarcastically said.

"You're right master. I will never age another year again. Then you'll stuck with me forever." Dashi remarked.

Hui's eyes widened. "Then I'd rather have you age."

Dashi smirked.

After another hour of walking, Dashi started annoying Hui again.

"You know, you'd think after all this walking, we'd be there by now."

"You know whats even more amazing? We're not there yet."

After two minutes of silence, Dashi asked again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, my very young apprentice."

"This is taking forever." Dashi remarked.

"Then maybe you should look beyond that cliff." Hui replied.

Dashi stared at the cliff. He hadn't noticed that before. He walked closer to it and looked beyond it.

"How do you like Hong Kong?"

"I could do without the smoke."

"What? What smoke?" Hui asked.

"Over by that big building by the pond. No offence master, but your eyesight is going." Dashi replied.

"That's the museum where they're holding the artifact for us!" Hui exclaimed.

"The building is on fire?" said Dashi brainlessly.

"Yes, they may need our help!" Hui said.

"Let's go then!" And with that, Dashi jumped down

Hui stared after him. "Dashi! You took the wrong way!" He yelled after his apprentice.

After hearing Hui, Dashi lost his balance running down the hill and tripped. He started rolling down the hill and couldn't stop.

"Master, help me!" Dashi yelled.

"And there he is, the 'Chosen One', in all his glory." Hui remarked sarcastically.

"Master! I heard that!" Dashi yelled from down the hill. Dashi ended up rolling into a mud filled creek. By the time Hui was down the hill, Dashi was out of the creek.

"Enjoy your bath?" Hui said amused.

Dashi was covered head to toe in mud.

"Well, you know brown is in style and..."

"I'd hate to interupt you but we came here to get the artifact and help the museum. Remember the smoke?" Hui reminded.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come along Dashi."

TBC

A/N: Originally, this chapter wassupposed to be longer, but I couldn't add any more to this chapter. A spoiler for the next chapter, but you might find the fathers of important characters in the show. When this arc is finished, you'll see why Master Fung hates the monks, and especially Omi. Read and review please! More reviews might make me update sooner...


	12. Revelations Part 3

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

Chapter 12: Revelations (Part 3)

(2 minutes later)

Master Hui and Dashi Fung walked quickly to the museum. When they finally arrived, the archeologist ran outside.

"Help! The museum is under attack by a group of warriors!" he shouted at the two.

"We'll help you. I am Master Hui and this is my apprentice Dashi Fung. We're from the Xiaolin temple." Hui informed.

"Thank goodness it's you!"

Hui didn't hear what he had said because Hui ran inside.

"Forgive him. He's starting to lose his hearing because he's aging." Dashi quickly mused.

"DASHI!" Hui yelled.

"Yes, Master!"

"Apparently not..." the archeologist whispered.

Dashi ran inside the building to be knocked down by a teenager. After Dashi had gotten up and before he could chase the teen, a kid who looked no longer than eleven years knocked Dashi down again. After the kid, Hui ran out.

"Dashi! Stop fooling around!"

The teen had run to the horse stable and out not more than a minute later on a horse. The kid followed him, and emerged with a horse of his own. Hui followed them without a horse of his own.

'How foolish he can be sometimes.' Dashi thought.

He ran to the stables and came out with a black horse. The archeologist was long gone by now.

Hui was unable to keep running for long on his own. When he was about to stop running, Dashi appeared out of nowhere and offered his master a ride.

"What took you so long, Dashi?"

"Well, you know, Master, I couldn't find a horse that I really liked."

"There they are"  
"With a saddle and the right color that matched the new color of my clothes."

"You know, if you spent as much time practicing your martial art techniques as you did your wit, you'd rival Grandmaster Dashi as a warrior."

"I thought I already did."

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice. Now, get closer to them." Hui commanded.

Dashi and Hui were close to the teen and the kid and getting closer.

Dashi inched closer. The teen turned around and saw the warriors.

"Damn! They're following!" He shouted to the kid. The kid turned to look at turned then turned back. He reached into a burlap sack in his hands and pulled out a ancient silver dagger.

"Oh not good." said Hui.

The kid threw the daggar at Dashi, but missed horribly.

The teen glanced back. "What was that!"

"Don't blame me!"

The kid reached into the sack again and pulled a cube shaped object. He aimed it this time and threw it at Dashi's head.

The impact threw Dashi off of the horse. "Hey, that hurt!" He shouted at the disappearing kid.

Hui took control of the reins and kept control if the horse.

"One left, dopie!" the teen shouted. The hat that was on the teen's head fell off revealing bright red hair. "Got any other tricks?" He shouted.

The yellow skinned kid looked at him. He reached into his bag again and pulled a scroll out. He threw it without aiming and the scroll hit Hui's horse in the head. This caused the horse to stop and the horse went out of control. Hui was thrown out, but wasn't injured.

"HAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN MESS WITH THE GREAT TEAM OF SPICER AND OMI!" the teen shouted. They eventually disappeared.

'Well, they certainly like to express themselves, don't they?' Hui thought. His horse ran off somewhere.

Hui walked back to Dashi.

"Are you alright, Dashi?"

"Yes, except for this!" He pointed to square shaped bruise on his head.

Hui snorted. "Well it is kind of hard to miss that..." And with that he started laughing.

Dashi rolled his eyes. "At the risk of sounding old, we are on a mission."

Hui wiped a tear. "You know, you're starting to sound like the other older monks, Dashi? But you are right."

"But I'm waaaaaaay to young to be as old as them."

"Let's go."

"Changing the subject, Master? I didn't know you were touchy about your age."

"I'm only twice your age, Dashi."

"Only?"

"We're on a mission, here."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Master."

Hui and Dashi walked back to the museum. The archeologist was back and managed to get rid of the small fire. He went up to them.

"Did you retrieve any of the stolen artifacts?"

"Well, umm, no." Hui replied.

"Except for the one the kid threw at me." Dashi whined. He handed the archeologist the small box.

"This is the artifact I notified the temple about!"

"Really? I guess it was lucky that it was thrown at Dashi's head..."

"Hey!" Dashi exclaimed.

"Okay, this artifact was made a puzzlebox, but used to trap an entity. While I studied at the Xiaolin temple, I read that the Grandmaster Dashi used a puzzlebox to trap the Heylin witch, Wuya. I believe that this puzzlebox is the same one."

"Really?" Dashi asked. The archeologist nodded. Dashi grabbed the puzzlebox and tried to open it.

"Dashi! What are you doing!" Hui asked.

"Seeing if this is the puzzlebox, but I can't open it."

"It's also written that it will open when the time is right."

Dashi stared at him. "Where do you get this stuff?"

The archeologist pointed at the box. Dashi looked at it. There were chinese characters on it.

"Oops."

TBC

Spoilers for next chapter: Hui dies, and that's all I have so far.


	13. Revelations Part 4

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.  
A/N: I really, really hate this chapter. It's mostly a filler chapter, to get you ready for the next one which is coming really soon. Tomorrow I hope.

Chapter 13: Revelations (Part 4)

(about 9 years later)

Dashi Fung was 24 years old and had completed his training. He was about to talk to the council of monks to see if he was going to go through the trials that elevated him to the role of master. If he did succeed in the trials, he would become the youngest master monk ever. The youngest to join so far was his old master, Master Hui. He stood outside the temple where the council met. Right now they were deciding his destiny.

Dashi was excited.

If he did become a master, he would take up an apprentice of his own. But it would take several years before a new student came. Or if one ever came to the temple. In fact, no evil had come up since the Grand Master Dashi's time. But, you could count the annoying duo of Spicer and Omi as evil.

Since the museum theft, they had plundered at least ten more places in the last nine years. But every time, the stolen objects were always found in a few days. It had been a while since their last theft. They should be planning one about now...

Dashi wished he was eight years old again and escaping from his master. How easy his life was then. He didn't have to worry about his missions, or Spicer and Omi or if he would become a master. The biggest concern he had was if Hui was going to ever catch him when he ran.

Dashi sighed and smiled.

Master Hui came out of the building.

"Hey, you in there?" Hui asked as Dashi stared in space.

"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm here." Dashi replied.

"You can come in." Hui said with a solemn look on his face.

'Ohh, not good.' Dashi thought. 'He has on his serious look.'

Dashi walked into the main temple building and stood in the center of the room. Hui had walked in after him and sat in his place.

Dashi hated talking with the council in this room. The council always sat in a circle with the non-council member in the center surrounded by the monks. They always looked like they were judging you by your appearance. Right now their faces were expressionless.

"Warrior Fung." the monk named Huang stated.

Dashi winced. The other monks always called him 'Fung' and never Dashi.

"You have completed your training. You have completed a number of missions we sent you on with your former master. But not enough to become a master yourself." Master Huang said.

"You will not stand the trials."

Dashi was disappointed.

"Yes, master."

And he walked out.

About an hour later Hui went to look for Dashi. He found him at the sand garden, meditating.

Hui walked behind him.

"It's not fair!" Dashi yelled.

"I should have faced the trials! I'm not the warrior I should be! I want more! But I know I shouldn't!"

Hui sighed. "You still have much to learn, Dashi."

"They don't trust me."

"They do, Dashi. Why do you think they send you on those missions?"

Dashi didn't answer.

"They don't call me by my true name." Dashi replied.

"They don't like to call anyone else besides the Grand Master 'Dashi'."

"But still..."

"...Master, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Dashi?" Hui asked.

"I thought I heard a yell..." Dashi replied.

"Maybe it was your--" Hui was cut off by very loud laughing.

Dashi ran to the sound of the laugh.

"Dashi! Wait!" Hui followed him.

Dashi ran to the building that housed the vault for the Shen-Gong-Wu and also the artifact secured by Dashi and Hui almost nine years ago. He met a young man with bright messy red hair.

"Spicer." Dashi gritted his teeth.

The man turned around.

"Ahh, Dashi, is it? It's been a while." Spicer calmly said.

"What are you doing here?" Dashi spat.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is where you live and it's also a famous temple. There's bound to be valuables here." Spicer answered.

After he said that, a yellow skinned teenager came out of the building holding a sack of items.

"What, you again?" Omi asked.

"Dashi!" Hui ran up to him.

Dashi turned around. "Master! It's them!"

Hui raised an eyebrow. "It's who?"

Dashi turned to see nothing. He turned to his right. Spicer and Omi were running away.

"Grrr, Master!" Dashi yelled as he chased them.

"Well, sorry!" Hui yelled as he followed Dashi.

Dashi was very close to Omi.

"Hey Dopie! Behind ya!" Spicer yelled to his partner.

Omi turned around to look at Dashi.

Dashi tackled him in return causing Omi to drop the sack.

Omi got up quickly and ran from the temple with Spicer behind him.

Hui caught up to Dashi.

"Well at least they didn't take this, this time." Dashi said holding up the puzzlebox.

Hui put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

TBC

If you liked this story, check out my new oneshot, it's called Dearly Beloved. Yeah, and one more 'Revelation' chapter, then back to the present day. Read and Review please.


	14. Revelations Part 5

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

Chapter 14: Revelations (Part 5)

(1 week later)

Dashi was meditating in the garden as he was one week ago. It had been peaceful at the temple since Spicer and Omi had been there.

Hui walked up to Dashi holding a package. Dashi looked at him.

"Do you remember what today is, Dashi?"

Dashi thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"I thought so. Well, it's your birthday today."

Dashi blinked.

"I know that I don't usually do this, but I couldn't resist." Hui gave the brown cardboard package to Dashi.

Dashi opened it revealing a daggar set.

He took out one of the gold encrested daggars.

"Remember Dashi, these are not a toy."

"Yes, thank you, Master."

(15 years later)

Dashi was fourty years old and a master.

He still did not recieve his elemental abilities as he should have, but the council kept saying he would get them when he was ready.

Hui was older, but still acted young.

Spicer and Omi were a lot older too, but that didn't stop them. They tried to rob the temple at least five more times, but failed horribly each time.

On this particular day, Dashi was meditating again.

But this time, he wasn't interupted by Hui again.

He was interupted by a young student, named Shaozhu.

"Master Fung!" Shaozhu shouted. Everyone called him 'Fung' instead of 'Dashi'.

"Yes, Shaozhu?" Dashi asked.

"Spicer and Omi are back. Master Hui went off to fight them." Shaozhu informed him.

"Where are they?"

"I think at the vault!" Shaozhu yelled.

"Alright. Stay here, Shaozhu."

"Yes, Master."

Dashi ran inside the vault to find Omi fighting Hui, and Spicer, probably in the vault, Dashi guessed.

Omi knocked Hui to the ground.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all!" Omi yelled. He pulled out a gold encrested daggar.

"Master!" Dashi yelled. He ran to Omi only to be tackled by Spicer half way.

Dashi watched as Omi stabbed the daggar through his former master's chest.

"Noooo!"

Dashi knocked Spicer off of him. He ran to Hui's side.

Spicer and Omi ran out of there, leaving the items they planned to steal.

"Master..." Dashi whispered.

Hui coughed up some blood.

"Remember..." He coughed out.

"Remember...

...Dashi."

Hui stopped breathing.

His brown eyes, staring lifelessly at Dashi.

Dashi closed them.

When the monks came, Dashi sat against the wall wiping blood off of his daggar.

"Spicer and Omi," He paused.

"Did this."

(1 week later)

Dashi sat near Hui's grave, thinking.

Hui needed revenge. But what could Dashi do?

Omi would get punished.

_What comes around, goes around..._

(16 years later)

It had been raining heavily for a couple of days.

Master Fung sat in his office looking out of the window, watching the rain.

It was about night now, and Fung had nothing to do.

He looked back in his office.

On his wall, was the daggar set his former master had given him.

Separated from all the others, a rusted daggar hung on the opposite wall. The blade was red, but not from rust.

Master Fung looked out the window again.

He saw something laying on the stairs to his office.

He ran out in the rain to see what it was.

A girl, who looked no older than eighteen looked at him. She was wearing a large robe which covered most of her.

Master Fung helped her up and led her into his office.

"Thank you." was all that escaped her lips as he help her into a chair.

He sat back in his own chair, studying her. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and was very bea-- He shouldn't be thinking like that.

He was Master Fung after all.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

She stared at him. She looked frightened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I ran away."

"From your family?" he asked.

"From my husband." she corrected.

"Why?"

"He's... He's a murderer. He's evil."

Master Fung thought for a second.

"Then why did you marry him?" He asked.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." He said.

"It's alright. He was terrorizing my village. My father offered me in marriage as a bribe for him to leave. I left with him."

"Does he know you're gone?"

"I left him a few months ago."

Master Fung looked at her.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Mei Omi."

He paused.

"Omi, is your husband's name?"

"His name is Zhijian Omi."

"He has been here before."

She gasped.

"When was the last time he was here?" she asked.

"About sixteen years ago." He calmly stated.

She relaxed.

"I would hate it if he saw me like this," she said.

He was about to say 'like what' before she arranged her robes in a way so her stomach would be noticable.

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know."

"I'll make sure he doesn't know. You may stay here."

"Thank you."

"But one question, how far along are you?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I would guess about eight months."

Master Fung was about to comment on this before he heard something outside.

"Stay here. I will tell one of the other monks you are here." he said.

Before running outside, he grabbed an unused daggar. He ran outside and saw a monk.

"Master Wang!" he shouted.

"There's a girl in my office. Make sure she is well." He said.

"Yes, Master Fung." Master Wang hurried into his office.

Master Fung wandered around the temple. He saw nothing.

He heard something again. He turned around.

Omi was riding a horse. Towards him. He stopped before him.

"Why hello there old friend. I was wondering if you've seen my wife!" Omi shouted as he drew his sword.

Master Fung was too quick.

Omi's sword had been thrown ten feet from him.

"Hmm. You're still mad that I killed your weak friend!" Omi ran toward him.

Master Fung took out his daggar and stabbed him.

A look of shock took over Omi's face.

"Not really, Zhijian."

Omi fell to the ground.

Master Fung withdrew his daggar and looked at Omi.

Then he ran back to Mei.

When he got back to his office, she was breathing heavily and Master Wang was telling her something.

"What's wrong?" Master Fung asked.

"She's going into labor." Wang answered.

A look of horror washed over Fung's face.

(2 hours later)

Two hours later, Mei gave birth to a boy.

Master Fung managed to stay by her side without fainting or anything.

Master Wang held the baby in his arms.

"I'm going to go clean him up." Wang said as he exited.

Master Fung turned to Mei.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed.

"To be honest, I feel weak."

"It's normal for---" Mei interupted him.

"I feel really weak."

Master Fung couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

Mei fell back.

Master Fung held her hand.

"Promise. Promise you'll take care of him."

"I promise."

Her lips curled in a small smile.

Her eyes closed.

Her grip on his hand loosened.

She stopped breathing.

Master Wang came back into Master Fung's office carrying the baby.

Master Fung held his head down.

(1 week later)

Master Fung stood near Mei's gravesite holding her son.

He stared at the baby. He looked exactly like his father and nothing like his mother.

Wang came up to him.

"What do we call him?"

"Omi..." He paused.

"After his father."

"Do you know what the council said about him?" Wang asked.

"What?" Master Fung asked.

"Apparently they made a mistake with you. They discovered that Omi is the chosen dragon of the water."

"Take him." Master Fung commanded.

Wang quickly took the infant in his arms.

Master Fung walked away.

TBC

Read and review please. Reviews make me update faster. And note, next chapter is present day Omi and Fung.


	15. More Questions

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Previously on Xiaolin Murder..._

_Omi went back to his room. He thought of Dojo, the group of people, the murderer, what Master Fung had said who the suspect might be, and for some strange reason thought about Master Fung's handwriting. It was really familiar, but Omi could not put his finger on it..._

_...until it hit like a sack of bricks._

_TBC_

_---_

_Omi ran right out of his room and ran through the hallway where he met Dojo previously that day, ran past Dojo's bloody corpse, ran outside to notice that it was nighttime, and headed for the gate._

_Omi was not excepting to run into the very person he was running from._

_TBC_

_---_

_He was all alone now._

_A voice interupted Master Fung's thoughts._

_"Aren't you gonna go after him?"_

_"Yes, and now."_

_TBC_

Chapter 15: More Questions

Omi jumped. Something wasn't right. He looked around. He must of dozed off.

But then, why did he wake?

A very high pitched scream interupted his thoughts. But who would be screaming?

Omi turned his lamp off and reached up for the loose board. He pushed it out of place and climbed out.

He looked around from atop the building. He saw nothing out of the ordinary except for the eerie silence.

He put the board back into it's place and climbed down the building. He made sure not to make any sound.

"Omi! Help me!"

Omi looked around. He saw no one.

He heard no one.

"You gotta help me!"

Omi turned around. Nothing. Was he going crazy?

A hand rested on his shoulder.

Omi turned around and yelled.

"Oww, not so loud there, chrome-dome." Jack Spicer said covering his ears.

"What do you what, Jack Spicer?" Omi demanded.

Jack hesitated.

"Oh yeah! I was asking you for help!"

"Help with what?" Omi said annoyed.

"Uhhhh, well. They told me to say-- uh I mean uh, the dude who's like your boss stabbed me with a rubber, uh I mean..." Jack paused.

"I mean, um..." Jack paused again, "Argh this hurts a lot. I'm going to fall over now." He said in a monotone voice.

He fell over to reveal a gold daggar sticking out of his back. He stopped moving.

Omi stared.

Jack sat up. "Wait, let me do this again." He fell over backwards.

"Ouch! Wait, not like that." Jack stood up and fell over Omi, causing him to fall too.

"Yeah. Argh, I'm dead." Jack made a face and stopped moving.

Omi pushed Jack off of him.

'Master Fung must have done this,' Omi thought totally oblivious to the performance Jack just pulled.

Omi heard laughter. It wasn't Master Fung. He never laughed. The laughter Omi heard, was coming from multiple people, and it wasn't Jack, although he was starting to crack up himself.

Omi walked to the direction of the laughter. Master Fung's office. Maybe it was Master Fung.

The laughter died down.

Master Fung walked out holding a daggar.

"I thought you'd never come." He said raising the daggar.

Omi got into a fighting stance. He ran towards Master Fung.

Master Fung knocked him back.

Omi was sent flying.

Omi opened his eyes to look in the faces of his friends.

TBC

Duh duh duh! Yeah only a few chapters left! Please read and review and I'll stop begging for more reviews!


	16. Answers or Questions?

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

Previously on Xiaolin Murder...

Omi opened his eyes to look in the eyes of his friends.

TBC

Chapter 16: Answers or Questions?

Omi opened his eyes. He was in a meadow, similar to the one he had gone to a couple of days ago. But this one was different.

The grass was purple, the sky was bubble gum pink, the sun was blue, and the clouds were green. Omi's robes were purple and orange.

Omi sat on the grass, thinking.

'I wonder where my friends are...' Omi wondered completely oblivious to the color scheme.

Without warning, the bodies of Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, and Jack floated slowly from the sky.

Omi looked up and sighed with a smile on his face.

"Omi..."

Hearing his name, Omi turned around. Master Fung was standing behind him. Nothing was different about him, with the exception of his now pink beard.

Omi stared in horror.

The grass withered and turned black. The sky darkened and turned black. The sun disappeared. The clouds darkened, heavy with moisture, and turned dark grey.

Master Fung's pink beard turned back to it's natural dark grey color.

Master Fung held a dripping red daggar.

Omi looked down at himself.

Right below his heart, Omi had been stabbed.

Placing a blood covered hand to the place he had just been stabbed, he looked at Master Fung.

He was no longer there.

Omi tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't. He felt lightheaded.

He felt a hand on his head.

Omi turned.

"Let me do that for you, Omi..." Master Fung said softly.

In one swift movement, he stabbed the knife through Omi's head.

Before Omi could feel anything, he woke up.

He woke with a jump, and quickly placed his hands under his heart.

No blood.

Nothing.

Omi looked in front of him.

Master Fung was right in his face, holding a stained red daggar.

"You have a nice dream, Omi?" He asked.

Omi quickly backed away. He clutched his head and screamed as loudly as he could.

Kimiko quickly came into the room.

"Master Fung! Why did you scare him?" She asked placing a hand on Omi's shoulder.

"What? I'm not allowed to have fun?" Master Fung pouted.

"At the expense of Omi's sanity? Go ahead." She replied.

"Omi? Are you okay?" She asked him.

Omi just kept muttering "I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared because I am a Xiaolin Apprentice! I'm not scared, I'm not scared."

"He's fine." Kimiko muttered. "Come on in guys!" She shouted.

Master Fung regained his composture when Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, and Jack walked in.

"Howdy there, little feller'." Clay said. "Hope we didn't scare you too much."

Omi stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Guess we did."

Jack was not looking too particularly happy. In fact, he himself was pouting.

"Huh? But, the thingie! How... You... Uhh..." Omi stuttered.

"I guess we should explain things, huh guys? Well anyway, to sum it up, it was a joke!" Kimiko replied.

Omi stared at her with a blank stare.

"You mean you didn't notice the clues I left?" Kimiko half shouted.

No reply.

"Hey! Clay and I couldn't figure it out Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted.

"Well then maybe you weren't smart enough!" She shouted louder back.

"Maybe you could've left more clues!" Rai shouted louder.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!" Dojo shouted very loudly.

"Sorry." Both Kimiko and Raimundo said at the same time.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted." Kimiko said looking back at Raimundo. He sent her a glare back.

"All the notes say 'Property of Kimiko Tohomiko', on them." Kimiko answered. "Didn't you notice?" She asked Omi.

No reply.

"Didn't you notice that the caskets at the funeral were closed?"

An eyebrow was raised.

"Didn't you notice that Dojo was talking to us?"

A blank stare.

"Didn't you notice how fast the gates were bolted?"

Silence.

"Didn't you notice the-" Kimiko was interrupted.

"DIDN'T YOU NOTICE ANYTHING!" Jack shrieked.

Omi shook his head.

"There you go." Jack said to Kimiko.

She gave him a fake smile as a reply.

"But..." Omi started.

"Of course, Clay and I didn't know it was all a joke, until we were 'murdered'. Kimiko, Master Fung, and Dojo were in on it since the beginning." Raimundo interrupted.

"And, they dragged me into this because I came here to steal some Wu, speaking of which..." Jack Spicer left the room.

"So if it was just a joke, was that reply Keiko sent you for real?" Raimundo asked Kimiko, while slightly blushing.

Kimiko snorted. "Tell me again, what was this again?" She asked him.

"A joke?" He replied.

"Exactly!" She answered.

"Oh, 'cause I knew it. I just wanted to make sure." Raimundo said hesitanting.

"You sure?" She asked.

No reply.

Jack Spicer came back electricuted.

"I see you've met our protection spell." Master Fung said calmly.

Jack glared at him.

"But wait!" Omi yelled.

Everybody turned their heads toward Omi.

"WHY!" He shouted. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

"Because Omi." Raimundo said. His head grew as big as a hot air balloon.

Kimiko clapped her hands.

She grew nails as long as thirty feet.

Clay chuckled.

He grew taller than a tree.

Jack cringed.

His hands and legs became rubbery.

Dojo laughed.

He turned invisible.

Master Fung stood still.

He grew hair.

Omi watched as Jack wrestled Clay, and Kimiko was cutting Master Fung's hair.

He screamed. They all went back to normal. Except for Master Fung's hair of course.

"What's happening!" He yelled.

They all stared at each other. Master Fung took out six daggars.

He threw one at everyone but Omi.

They all died.

He walked up to Omi, holding the daggar.

Master Fung swiped the daggar threw the air and a door was formed. Master Fung opened the door, and Omi was blown into it.

TBC 


	17. Reality Check

A brief summary has been requested so...  
The whole thing was a prank pulled on Omi. Kimiko was the one who planned the whole thing. No one actually died untilthe last chapter by Master Fung. Why? Why do you think the 'Revelations' arc was posted? That explained Fungie's motives. YEAH! I'm calling him 'Fungie'. Anyway, Fungie kills everyone but Omi, and sending him to another place. The rest of it will be explained later.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

Previously on Xiaolin Murder...

They all died.

He walked up to Omi, holding the daggar.

Master Fung swiped the daggar threw the air and a door was formed. Master Fung opened the door, and Omi was blown into it.

TBC

Chapter 17: Reality Check

Omi rubbed his head and groaned. He wasn't at the temple anymore. Omi looked around. This place was weird. There were many clouds randomly floating around with doors just like the one Omi was pushed through. The walls were a weird shade of purple. The floor was too. In fact, everything was a weird shade of purple! Omi looked down. He was standing on a light purple cloud.

"Hello there, Omi."

Omi turned around. A small, familiar, green-blue dragon was talking to him.

"Dojo? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is here? Why is everything purple?" Omi asked.

"I am not Dojo. I am the guardian of the Place That Does Not Exist. I look like this so you would recognize me, in order to help you on your quest. If you would like, you may call me Li."

Omi took a minute to let all of that sink in.

"What is the name of this place?" Omi asked.

"The Place That Does Not Exist." Li answered.

"Ok, then why am I here?" Omi asked again.

"You are here for the quest. This place was created at the beginning of time for the quest. Few have been here since then."

"What is the quest?" Omi asked once more.

Li paused. "The Shen Gong Wu you collect, one of them was created accidentally. This one had great power, much more than anything on your realm. Many have sought after it and failed. Master Dashi, knew how powerful this Shen Gong Wu was and tried to destroy it. He failed, but he was able to split it into many parts. He then sealed the parts away and sent it to the Place That Does Not Exist."

Omi looked around.

"Here?" Omi asked.

"Yes, here. But, Dashi's magic wasn't enough to seal them away forever. It would come back, he prophecized, it would come back to the humans' realm as a whole. But first, it would send each of the pieces to different realities of your realm. Then it would join into the original piece. But before it would join together, it would create an instant portal to this place, and bring one human here. That human is said to have the power to stop it. Destroy it, even. If the human failed, it would break reality as we know it. I'm guessing that human is you."

Omi beamed.

"What do I have to do then?"

"To stop it, the human would have to go through a series of quests. The human has to go through each reality from your realm and find a piece of the Shen Gong Wu. That will not be easy. There will be a challenge waiting for the human in each reality. When you have your hands on a piece, a portal will open. You must leave the reality immediately after finding a piece, or the portal will close, leaving you in the reality forever. Each time you exit a reality, the realities where the pieces are reset, but the pieces do not go back to the realities you have been to already."

Omi nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. To leave in an emergency, you must have at least one piece of the Shen Gong Wu. You must recite an incantation that I will give you. A portal that will lead here will open for you. You must use this power only for an emergency, for there is a limited number of times you may do this. I do not know the amount. If the reality you are in has no part of the Shen Gong Wu, you can still leave. The part of the Shen Gong Wu you have will automatically open up a portal. Be wary." Li explained.

"I will. Thank you." Omi replied.

"One more thing," Li said, "If you fail this quest for the Shen Gong Wu, you will suffer a most terrible fate."

"What kind of fate?" Omi asked.

"I do not know. I am only the messager." Li informed Omi.

"Yes. By the will, do you know how many realities there are?" Omi asked.

"The amount is limitless." Li answered.

Omi's eyes widen.

"L- L- Limitless? It will take a long time!" Omi exclaimed.

"You have nothing but it." Li informed.

Omi nodded.

A portal opened before him.

Omi started to walk towards it.

Li stopped him.

"Remember this, each reality will take you back in time and across the land. It depends on each reality. Now go." Li said.

Omi walked through the weird purple portal to his next adventure.

The End?

HAHAHAHA! Who said I wouldn't be able to finish it? Boo yah! Go me! There's an edited version coming, and then a sequel! But it ends there! Got it? PLEASE read and review. Yeah I'm begging again. Go figure.


End file.
